Harry's Spooktactular Howl-A-Ween Party
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Happy Halloween to all the witches, ghosts, and goblins out there! After Ron gets a new adorable puppy, the boys decide to throw a Halloween party for all the pooches in the neighborhood! Then the place really starts going to the dogs as Cowboy speaks for the very first time! Yeah I know, it sounds pretty cheesy, but everyone likes a little cheese now and then right?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, I will get back to Harry Snape and The Legend of Diamond Rock ASAP I promise, but here's just a cute little short that involves that adorable eight year old wizard and some more of our favorite characters, enjoy! This story will be in two parts by the way and here is part one._

Harry and Tobey held onto their father's hands as they walked through the store together. They were shopping for their Halloween costumes while their mother and baby sister stayed back at home together while baby Eve took her nap. "Well boys, do you have any idea what you want to be this year for Halloween?" Snape asked them.

"Raphael, hands down." Harry said before he turned to look over at his little brother. "What about you Tobey?" he asked him.

"Cookie Monster." He replied with a grin as Harry exchanged it.

"That's a great idea since you are one." He told him.

"Great ideas boys, and don't forget, we also have to find a costume for your sister too. This will be her first Halloween." Snape told them as Harry suddenly let out an astonished gasp.

"That's right! We should find something very special for her!" he exclaimed. "And Cowboy too." He added.

"Uh Harry," Snape began as Harry glanced up at him.

"Yes father?" he questioned him back.

"Cowboy's a dog." He said as Harry nodded.

"I know," he began with a slight pause. "but that doesn't mean that he has to miss out on all the fun." He told him as Snape rolled his eyes at him.

"Poo-poo." Tobey said with a wide grin.

"Aw, Tobey!" his father cried. "I thought I told you to try and use the potty before we left!" he snapped before rolling his eyes again and hoisting him up inside his arms. "Come on buddy, let's get you all cleaned up. Harry stay here and wait for me while I go change his diaper." He said as Harry nodded before watching him carry the little toddler away. Harry turned to go and walk down the aisle.

His eyes immediately caught sight of a brown vest and cowboy hat. Then his eyes darted at the holes inside the hat and he grinned when he realized that the costume was for a small little dog like he had. "This will be _perfect_." He said as his heart suddenly filled with excitement.

 _…_ _._

"Man this is really getting exhausting. How long do I have to lie here before me master gets home?" Cowboy wondered to himself while he rested on the couch with his head lying on a soft and fluffy pillow. "Not only that, but a small dog like me can only hold his bladder for no more than a few hours." He said as he breathed a deep and heavy sigh and glanced over at Lily who was busy coming into the living room carrying Eve inside her arms.

"Hmm, maybe one of them can let me out." Cowboy said even though he realized that the humans couldn't understand him and lifted his head and started panting happily before getting back up onto his feet and leaping off the couch and onto the floor. "Hey you, boy's mother." He began while starting to stand up on his hind legs and pawed her pant leg.

Eve giggled as she glanced down at him. "Doggie!" she cried with an excited squeal.

"Hold on Cowboy, I'm sure that Harry will be home any minute, and then he can let you outside." Lily told him before he leapt back down onto the ground and watched her set Eve down on the floor with her toys.

"Oh that figures, that one is probably too little to let me out anyway." Cowboy said as his eyes followed Lily before she sat down inside her chair and started to turn on the television. That's when all of a sudden the door opened and Harry, Snape and Tobey came inside. "Oh great! Free at last!" Cowboy cried before he sprinted out of the door and ran outside.

"Wait Cowboy, where are you going?" Tobey asked him while his father started setting him down next to Harry.

"Sorry boys, but a dog's gotta do what a dog's gotta do. And when you gotta go, you gotta go." Cowboy said before he stopped by one of the bushes and lifted his leg to relieve himself. "Ah,.. that feels so much better." He said as he started sniffing the air. "Now that's a new smell that I've never smelled before." He said before he placed his leg back on the ground and started to bark. "Who's there!? I'm warning you this is my territory so you better get lost if you don't want to become another one of my chew toys!" he yelled.

That's when all of a sudden a golden little puppy walked around the corner. "Please sir, I'm not going to hurt you." He told him.

"Hey get out of here this is my yard!" Cowboy barked. "Go home puppy!" he told him with another ferocious bark before the puppy sat down in front of him and shook his head.

"Please sir, I don't have a home." He told him.

"Oh I see, so you're a stray." Cowboy began. "So where are your parents?" he asked him while examining him and studying him over.

"I don't have any." The puppy said with a sad little whimper.

"So you're an orphan as well as a stray then. Can you at least tell me your name?" Cowboy asked him as the puppy shook his head again.

"No, because I don't have any. What's _your_ name?" he asked him.

"Names aren't important!" Cowboy growled crossly.

"Please!?" The puppy pleaded as he stood back up and pawed the air in front of him.

"Oh, alright! The name's Cowboy." He said.

"Cowboy?" The puppy questioned with disbelief.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Cowboy asked him.

"Nothing, I like it. Not as much as I like treats though." The puppy told him when all of a sudden Harry opened the door.

"Hey Cowboy, I've got a very special surprise for you." He said before shutting the door behind him and noticed the Golden retriever puppy standing out in front of him and staring at him with hungry eyes while panting happily. Meanwhile Cowboy quickly turned his head over to look at him. "Hullo," Harry began while he squatted down and clapped his hand together. "Come here boy!" he cried as the puppy perked up his ears.

"Who's that little boy?" he questioned.

"He's my master so you better be nice to him or else!" Cowboy growled with a snappish bark.

"Alright, alright! Gosh you're bossy! And you talk funny too! You don't sound like you're English." He said before he started walking towards Harry as he held out his hand for him to sniff.

"That's because both of me parents were Australian." Cowboy said as the puppy started sniffing Harry and licking his hand as Harry smiled at him.

"Where did you come from?" he asked him.

"Well you see when a mummy dog and a daddy dog really love each other_" The puppy began while wagging his tail behind him.

"He knows that part!" Cowboy yelled.

"Relax dude, you need to learn how to chill out!" he cried as Harry laughed and lifted him up into the air before he started licking his face while continuing to wag his tail. "You taste good, but do you have anything to eat around here?" he asked him when all of a sudden Lily opened the door and stuck her head outside.

"Are you holding a puppy?" she asked him before stepping outside herself.

"Yeah he must be one of Cowboy's friends." Harry said while he started cradling him inside his arms.

"That's odd, he doesn't have a collar or a license." Lily began. "I wonder who he belongs to."

"I don't think he belongs to anyone." Harry said.

"Well, we're certainly not keeping him, we have enough animals living here already." She told him.

"I know, I never said anything about keeping him." Harry said.

"Then just what exactly were you planning on doing with him?" she questioned him as Harry simply just grinned at her.

 _…_ _._

"Thanks for the new puppy Harry," Ron began as they sat down on the front step together and Ron held the squirming little dog on top of his lap while scratching his ears. "I can't believe your mother talked my mum and dad into keeping him." He said.

"You're welcome. What are you going to call him?" Harry wondered as he took a bite of his chocolate chip cookie that his mother had given him.

"I'm not sure yet." Ron began as the little puppy glanced up at the object inside his hand and started licking his lips.

"Boy! That sure looks like a good treat!" he exclaimed as Ron tried to take a bite, but before he could, the puppy took the cookie out of his hand and started chewing it up. "Mmm,.. I'm not sure what that was but it sure was yummy!" he cried.

"Hey! That was mine!" Ron hollered while the puppy simply just hung his head and tucked his tail in-between his legs.

"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to make you mad." He whimpered before Ron took a deep breath.

"Oh, that's alright. I forgive you, after all, it was only a cookie and I can always get another one." He said. "Hey wait a minute, that's what I'll call you! From now on your name is Cookie!" he exclaimed before he picked up the golden little ball of fluff and he started licking his face.

"I love it, and I love you Master." He told him while he begun wagging his tail and Harry laughed.

"I think that Cookie likes his new name." he began. "Hey wait a minute! I just got a great idea! Now that we both have dogs, why don't we throw a Halloween party for them?" he suggested. "Or should I say Howl-A-Ween?" he questioned with a sly little grin.

"That's a great idea Harry! I'll buy Cookie a Halloween costume, and then we can make doggie treats and have doggie games for them to play. We'll invite all of the dogs in the neighborhood!" he cried.

"Sounds great," Cookie began panting happily while continuing to wag his tail. "what's Halloween?" he questioned.

 **End of Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright guys, here's part two and by tomorrow I'll start working on Diamond Rock again. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the favorite and follow and the reviews!_

"Well I'm not sure where you came from Cookie, but I'm sure glad you're here! And you look great in your Halloween costume by the way." Ron told him before he knelt down and started scratching him behind the ears. That's when all of a sudden Harry and Cowboy walked down the hallway wearing their costumes.

"Hey Ron, you make a great Frankenstein monster!" he cried as Cowboy trotted over to Cookie and sat down next to him.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked him.

"Beware! I am Count Dogula! RRR!" He growled before he quickly leapt up onto his paws and twirled around in his cape. "By the way," he began before he sat back down again. "I like your cowboy costume, it fits your name." he said.

"Uh,.. thanks." Cowboy said not knowing what else to say before Harry and Ron picked their dogs up off the ground and hoisted them into their arms.

"Boy I swear, sometimes it's as if they really can talk to each other." Ron said as Cowboy glanced over at him.

"We can, you just don't speak dog." He said before he started to pant.

"Yeah I know." Harry said a laugh. "Well pretty soon all of the other guests will be coming." He said before they set their dogs back on the ground. "Why don't you two run off and play with Tobey or something while we're waiting?" he suggested before the two boys ran away.

"Who's Tobey?" Cookie wondered.

"He's my master's little brother. I believe that Eve is the girl one." Cowboy told him.

"Oh, are they nice?" Cookie asked him.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to play with them right now. Come on I'll show you the town." Cowboy told him.

"How are we going to get out of here though?" Cookie asked him.

"Follow me!" he exclaimed before he darted down the hallway as the doorbell rang. "Hey what is that noise?" he questioned with a tin whimper. "I don't think I like it." He said before he started to yip. "Go away you scary monster! I'm not going to let you get anywhere near my boy or his friends!" he barked.

"Gee I wonder what's keeping Cookie." Cowboy said while he started wagging his tail and leaping up on top of Harry's bed. "Oh well, he's missing out on all the fun." He said as he sprung up on top of the windowsill and squeezed himself out of the crack of it before leaping down onto the ground and started sniffing the air.

"Now where is that cranky feline?" he questioned as he started to pant. Then all of a sudden he perked up his ears as the black and white cat climbed out of the bushes. "Aha! There you are!" he barked energetically before he darted away.

"Stay away from me you filthy animal!" Cosmo snapped while glancing back over his shoulder at him before starting to run away.

"Woohoo! This is the life!" Cowboy exclaimed excitedly as Cosmo let out a growl.

"You flea-bitten mongrel!" he shouted while the playful pooch chased him down the street.

 _…_

About a half an hour later Cowboy finally tired himself out and decided to wander back home. "Aha there you are you mutt!" Cosmo shouted angrily at him while leaping out of a bush in front of him.

"How the hell did you get in front of me?" Cowboy asked him while starting to pant.

"Cats don't only have nine lives, they're really sneaky too and have really great reflexes!" Cosmo growled before letting out a really loud hiss and scratched him on the nose. Cowboy whimpered before sticking his tail in-between his legs and scurrying back a crossed the yard over to Harry who picked him up inside his arms.

" _There_ you are Cowboy! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" he exclaimed. "You silly dog you, I see that you've been tangling with that cat again." He said before he carried him into the house to clean him up. After all the other guests arrived, (there was everything from a Beagle and a Chihuahua to a Dalmatian and Rottweiler) they each received peanut butter dog biscuits and chocolate (that was safe for dogs) muffins. Then they raced over a doggie obstacle course that Harry and Ron had made, (although Cookie got stuck in the tire swing) and even had a pet costume show.

(Cookie ended up winning the best costume) They played bobbing for tennis balls and Frisbee that was decorated up like flying saucers. At the end of the night Harry didn't know who was more tired out from all the fun, him or the dogs. "Boy that sure was a great Howl-A-Ween party." He said as he and Ron sat down on top of the couch while their dogs leapt up into their laps.

"Yep! I'd say that it was a barking good time!" Ron exclaimed as the two boys chuckled and the two dogs exchanged looks and winked at each other before barking out in agreement.

 _Whew! I'm sorry the end seemed a little bit rushed but I was very busy tonight and I wanted to get it done. I was listening to the song Who Let The Dogs out during this one, and I was going to have this whole party scene with it playing in the background but I got short on time so just imagine that it was. Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed the story anyway! Happy Halloween,.. oops I mean Howl-A-Ween! LOL!_


End file.
